Dallas Mariano
by IHeartJensen
Summary: AU story about Jess' twin sister Dallas. She comes to stay in Stars Hollow and starts to fall for a certain flopy haired boy. Sister story.
1. In the flesh

**Disclaimer: I don't any gilmore girl characters except Dallas who I made up**

**Author's Note: I know it's the first chapter and I know this has been done before but just give ita shot and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Gilmore Girls**

_In the flesh._

This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you about myself so let's start with my name. It's Dallas Mariano, I know I have a weird name but hey my twin brother's name is actually a girl's, Jess. He has black hair but I have dark brown…just thought I'd make that clear. Anyway our mom Liz is not exactly mother material. She tries, she really does, but she just gets frustrated to easily.

I don't exactly remember how long it's been since Jess went to go live with Uncle Luke but I don't think it even matters because now I'm following in his footsteps. That's right my mom is shipping me off too, sucks for Uncle Luke. I stepped off the bus and found the diner instantly. It was about 2:00 when I walked into the diner and my Uncle Luke stared at me for a good thirty seconds.

"Hey Uncle Luke," I said calmly.

Uncle Luke and I haven't seen each other since I was ten but I know mom has sent him pictures of Jess and I over the years.

"Dallas? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh."

He came around the counter and gave me a big hug. When he put me down he pulled me over to this very pretty woman sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Lorelai this is my niece, Dallas."

"Oh are you Jess' sister?"

"His twin actually, nice to meet you."

"Well you're a lot more talkative then he is."

"Jess isn't socializing well?"

"He isn't socializing at all." Luke said bitterly.

"I can change that! Where is he?"

"Well, school ended a few days ago so he's probably around here wandering. But he has work at three so he'll be back soon."

"Okay I'll go walk around and get my bearings I guess. It was nice meeting you Lorelai."

"Nice meeting you too, if you're going to be around tonight I'll bring my daughter by she's your age."

"Oh okay sounds cool. See you guys later."

I threw my back pack by the steps and walked outside. I was walking around the town and looking at all the stores when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a really cute guy. He was tall, dark brown hair, and a sweet smile."

"Oh god, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just got here about ten minutes ago. I'm Dallas Mariano."

"Mariano, as in Jess' sister?"

"Twin actually. Yeah, I'm looking for him now do you know where he is?"

"Nope, Jess and I aren't the best of friends. Well, I have to get to work so I'll see you around."

He smiled and started to walk away but I called out to him, "Hey, you got a name?"

He smiled, "Dean Forester."

"See you later Dean Forester."

I smiled and continued walking. I found myself at a small bridge looking at my twin, who I hadn't seen in quite sometime, reading a book.

"Hey Jess."

He jumped at the sound of my voice and walked over to me.

"Dallas! Jesus, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know until about two days ago when mom threw my stuff at me and told me to go stay with Uncle Luke."

"This is so great. Finally someone who isn't happy all the time and doesn't get excited over a freaking town meeting.

"You're kidding there's town meetings."

"Oh hell yeah, come on I have to get back to the diner before Luke has a spasm."

"Okay then…"

When we got back to the diner Jess got to work but I went over to Uncle Luke. I had to sort things out with this whole situation

"Uncle Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked upstairs to the apartment and sat down at the kitchen table. I sighed and looked over at him.

"Uncle Luke, mom and I are not on good terms and I swear I didn't know she was sending me here until two days ago. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"No, I don't mind at all. But you're going to be on the same rules as Jess."

"Example please…"

"You go to school when it starts back up again, you work in the diner, and you're back in this apartment every night at 11:30 during the summer 10:30 during the school year. Deal?"

"Yep, thank you so much Uncle Luke."

He smiled then threw a rag at me, "Get to work."


	2. Jess, Jess, Jess

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Gilmore Girls**

_Jess, Jess, Jess_

My first night in Stars Hollow was pretty boring so far. I was wiping down the counter around 8 when Lorelai came in with a girl about my age and Dean. Of course leave it to me to fall for a taken guy. I nudged Jess who was counting the money in register.

"Jess, do you know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's Rory's boyfriend…unfortunately."

"Jess, Jess, Jess. You fell for a girl that already has a boyfriend?"

"Leave it alone, Dal."

"Oh you know I can't do that. Do you want to wait on them or should I?"

"You take them, I don't have the energy for anymore verbal sparring for today."

"Sure," I wasn't about to complain to talk to a cute boy.

I walked over to their table and smiled, "Hey, what can I get you guys?"

"Wow, Luke put you to work already? Rory this is Jess' twin sister Dallas. Dallas this is my daughter Rory and her boyfriend Dean."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Are you into books like Jess?" Rory asked trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, a little but I'm more of music and movie person."

"You would love my friend Lane then."

"Dallas, I'm going to the store you need anything?" Jess asked coming over to the table.

"No I'm good."

"Okay I'll be back later." He started to walk away.

"Hey Jess!"

"Yeah," He asked turning back around.

"You better not being going to buy what I think you're going out to buy."

"What do you think I'm going to buy?"

"You know what I think you're going to buy."

"Then you also know you can't stop me from buying what I'm going to buy. See ya later." He smiled and left.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table who were giving me a curious look,"Oh that? That's brother sister sparring. He was going out to buy cigarettes and I hate that he smokes."

"Yeah, that's a disgusting habit. Is Luke cooking or Caesar?"

"Caesar, to tell you the truth I don't know where Uncle Luke disappeared to."

"Aw man, alright I guess three cheeseburgers and fries?"

"Yeah," Rory and Dean agreed.

"Okay no problem."

I put the order in and saw Jess smoking outside the diner. I sighed and took off my apron.

"Excuse me for a second." I said to Lorelai and co.

I walked outside and up to Jess. He was smoking and smiling. I went up to him, pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and stomped it on the ground.

"Dallas! I just lit that!"

"Sucks for you, doesn't it? Give me the pack."

"No."

"Give me the pack or you're going in there and I'm going to make you give them their food. This will cause you to converse in a civil manner and I know you would just hate to do that."

"Fine, I'll serve them their food."

He smiled smugly and walked into the diner. I walked in after him and threw a near by rag at the back of his head.

"Dallas! My hair!"

"Oh I'm sorry that the rag I used to clean off every table and counter in the diner accidentally slipped threw my hands and hit your big head."

Lorelai, Rory, and Dean started to snicker at him. I walked past him and smiled that's when Uncle Luke burst through the door with a couple grocery bags.

"Whoa Uncle Luke what did you buy?"

"Dallas, just call me Luke please. I bought you some things and an air mattress for one of you to sleep in so the other one gets the cot until I can buy another one."

"I call the cot!" Jess and I yelled at the same time.

"I said it first, Jess."

"Bull I did."

"Fine we'll go to the tie breakers. Lorelai, Rory, Dean who said it first."

They put their heads together and spoke for a few seconds then Rory turned in her seat and smiled at us.

"Dallas said it first."

I laughed, "Sucks for you bro."

"Sucks for you bro," Jess mimicked taking one of the bags from Luke and going upstairs.

"Thanks guys," I smiled and brought them their food over.

After they left I went upstairs while Uncle Luke locked up. Jess was lying on the air mattress listening to music and reading when I walked in.

"Hey, can I ask you something Jess?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you embarrassed me in front of…"

"In front of who Rory, did I embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?" I teased while lying down on the cot.

"Shut up, Dal."

"I like her Jess; I think you should go for it."

"She has a boyfriend."

"Speaking of Dean, that's what I wanted to ask you about. If he wasn't Rory's boyfriend would you consider him a good guy?"

"No."

"You're not even trying are you?"

"No."

"Okay well how about this, is he good to Rory?"

"He's not right for her."

"I didn't ask that."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't…"

"Oh no… you like him?"

"Shut up Jess I do not."

"You better not. I don't want you anywhere near this guy."

"Whatever…" I closed my eyes and tried to block out Jess' horrible music while thinking about Dean…


	3. You're going to be okay, Dean

**Disclaimer: i don't own the gilmore characters**

**Gilmore Girls**

_You're going to be okay, Dean_

"Get up Dallas, Jess! We have customers!"

"Ug…" I mumbled rolling off the cot onto Jess by accident.

"Get off!" Jess groaned pushing me onto the floor.

After an hour of Jess doing his hair, changing, and bothering me, we were finally ready to go to work. I waited the tables as Jess covered the counter and Uncle Luke cooked. Lorelai and Rory came stumbling in about an hour later.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?"

"Pancakes!"

"With a side of pancakes!"

"Okay coming up." I laughed.

"Oh wait Dallas did you hear about what's tonight?" Rory asked.

"Nope, what is it some town meeting or something?"

"Nope tonight is the annual 24 hour dance contest. You have to come! Bring your moody brother!" Lorelai said loudly enough for Jess to hear.

I looked over to the counter at Jess who was shaking his head no.

"I don't think so. Plus we Mariano's are not good dancers."

"You don't have to dance. You can just sit there and watch that's what Dean's going to do. It's going to be a lot of fun! Come on please come."

"Alright Rory, I'll go but only because you begged."

"Ha ha our begging skills pay off!"

That night at midnight Jess and I started towards the school with Uncle Luke in toe.

"Hey, I have to stop off and get someone first. So I'll meet you there okay?" Jess said quickly.

"Who do you have to get?"

"See you there."

"I hate when he avoids my questions."

"Now you know how I feel every day." Uncle Luke said catching up to me.

When we got to the school Rory pulled me over to some weird sandwich stand where two Koreans were handing them out.

"Lane this is Dallas. Dallas this is my best friend Lane Kim."

"Hey, no offense, but what the hell are the sandwich's made from?"

"Don't ask…Hey I like your shirt AC/DC rocks."

"Damn straight." I smiled.

"Well, we're going to go find Dean. See you later Lane."

We walked into the gym but we didn't see Dean instead we saw my brother sticking his tongue down some blonde chicks mouth.

"Oh that's just sick," I commented.

"Yeah, it is. Who does he think he is? People come here to dance not make-out." A hint of jealousy was in her voice.

"Um...I came here to watch, Rory."

"Well, yes but you just found out about it this morning. You have an excuse. Oh there's Dean, come on!"

She pulled me over to Dean who was sitting a few feet from Jess and his chick. Dean kissed Rory causing me to feel a pang of jealousy myself but I brushed it off.

"Dean you remember Dallas right?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting for the theatrics to start."

"Dallas!" I turned to see my brother waving me over but I just turned back around to face Dean and Rory.

"Aren't you going to go over there?" Dean asked glaring at Jess.

"So that I can sit there and watch them make-out? No thanks. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

Lorelai came running over and said hello to everyone really fast. You could tell she had three cups of coffee already.

"Come on Rory it's about to start!"

She pulled Rory away from us so Dean and I took our seats on the bleachers. I looked over at Jess who was once again making-out. I snorted and looked away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dean…"

"How did your brother become such an ass and you became such a nice person?" He smiled and I wanted to melt.

"Well, we're actually a lot alike. I just use my cocky-ness, and intelligence in different ways then he does. Trust me I haven't even started to break out my pranks yet. I plan to top all of my brothers."

"Can you do me one favor?"

"Sure…"

"Just don't pull any pranks in front of the market last time your brother did I had to clean it up."

I laughed, "Yeah, no problem."

Hours went by I was getting really tired. Everyone looked like they were. I noticed that Rory kept glancing at Jess a lot of the time and I'm pretty sure Dean noticed it too. People kept dropping like flies. Finally it was down to Rory and Lorelai and Kirk and his date.

"Oh no, my heel broke! Yellow card, Taylor! Dean, come here hold Rory up."

Dean ran over and took Lorelai's place while she ran over to Luke. This was not going to be good. Jess' girl, Shane, was getting anxious and so was I. Then it happened I don't even know how but Rory and Jess were yelling at each other.

"You know you shouldn't have come if you weren't going to dance!"

"Why don't you pay attention to your boyfriend?"

"Sorry, she can't! I'm not her boyfriend anymore" Dean yelled.

Rory was stunned so were the rest of us, "What?"

"You know, I tried to ignore this. I really did, but I don't know what the hell I was thinking." Dean continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't wanna be with me, Rory."

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, please! You've been into him since he got to town, and I have spent weeks – months, actually – trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and Shane, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious.

"What's obvious? What did I do?"

"Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone, and I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead, go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out."

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out. I ran up to Rory and hugged her.

"Are you okay?"

"He's right…" She mumbled.

When Lorelai came back I explained. I looked over at Jess who was still just sitting there with Shane. I gave him a dirty look and walked out. I walked around town for a while till I saw Dean sitting in the gazebo. I went up and sat next to him.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry…"

"You saw it too didn't you?"

"I had a suspicion. I knew he liked her but I wasn't sure about her liking him."

"Oh trust me she likes him."

"You're going to be okay, Dean."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's one girl, one love, one time. Everything heals including your heart. Well, I have to get to the diner. I'll see you around."


	4. I'm a concerned sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews my peeps!**

**Gilmore Girls**

_I'm a concerned sister._

"So wait you and Rory are like a couple now?" I asked Jess while cleaning the counter.

"Yeah pretty much," He smiled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is she over Dean? I mean it's only been what? Two days?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm a concerned sister."

"You're an annoying sister. I don't need to take this from you. I'm going out."

We slammed the register closed and left the diner. I sighed and was about to go out after him but Luke stopped me.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He and Rory are dating now and I'm just worried maybe she's not completely over Dean…Jess might get hurt."

"Your brother is a big boy he can handle it."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you mind if I go take a walk?"

"No, go ahead you worked all morning."

"Thanks Luke."

I walked outside and around the town trying to figure out what prank I should play first. Jess had already did the fake murder, the baseballs, and the gnomes. What else is there? I think I got one! It'll be an amateur prank but it's something. I'm going to need some help though. I walked over to the market and found Dean stacking things in the back.

"Hey…"

"Oh hey Dallas, what's up?"

"Just wondering how you're doing?"

"I'm okay…I guess. Is that really why you came by?"

"Well…that and I need your help with something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I need to pull a prank on the town you know to let them know I'm not all happy and sunshine. I mean I am a Mariano after all."

"You need my help to pull a prank?"

"Yep, will you help?"

"Depends on what I have to do…"

"Come by the diner tonight at 8 and I'll explain everything okay?"

"I don't know…"

"What if I promise to keep Jess away?"

"Can you do that?"

"I can try." I gave him y most winning smile and he caved.

"Alright I'll see you at 8."

I smiled again and walked out. When I came back to the diner that night Jess and Rory were sitting at one of the tables. I ran over and grabbed Jess' shoulder.

"Leave."

"What?"

"I need you to leave?"

"No, we were here first."

"Jess please…"

"Why?"

"Because I asked someone to come over tonight to help me something I know for a fact that neither of you are going to want to see this person."

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

I fake coughed the name but Jess recognized it.

"Dean? You asked Dean over?"

"He has to help me with something please Jess just leave."

"No!"

"Come on Jess, I don't want to be here if he is…" Rory pleaded.

"No way, they can go somewhere else."

"Fine Jess, you gave me no other option…Luke! Luke, come out here please!"

Luke stumbled out of the kitchen saying something about the damn oven. I pointed at Jess and started to rant.

"He wont leave. Dean is coming over to help me with something and Jess refuses to leave. Please make him."

"Just take Dean upstairs."

"What?" Jess yelled, "You won't let Rory and I up there but she can go up there with Dean?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I trust her."

Just then Dean walked in. Jess was about to stand up when I pressed on his shoulder and pushed him back down. I grabbed Dean by the arm and yanked him away.

"We can go upstairs Dean. Come on."

Before either of the men could say anything we were in the upstairs apartment.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be here…" Dean mumbled.

"Well technically he isn't…now." I smiled innocently.

He cracked a smile, pulled off his jacket, and sat down at the kitchen table. I followed suit and sat across form him.

"Okay so this prank…what do we do?"

I gave an evil smile and began to tell him all about my plan to piss off Taylor.

"Okay so I noticed that Taylor freaks about the littlest things so I decided to steal all the signs from every business in town."

"That's a lot of signs."

"Yes, it is…"

"Why do you need my help?"

"Well, as you can see I'm merely 5 foot 4 and you're what 6 foot?"

"6 foot 4 actually."

"Holy shit... okay so yeah. I need your help getting all the signs down. Are you in?"

I stuck out my hand and waited form him to take it. I could easily use a ladder to get the signs but I wanted to include Dean for two reasons: one to take his mind of Rory and two to put his mind on me. So technically this plan has several points to it. He smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm in."

"Excellent."


	5. Jess didn't do it

**Disclaimer: I odn't own any gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and I know someofyou guys miss Siblings...I'm working fixing that problem...**

**Gilmore Girls**

…_Jess didn't do it._

Dean and I met up at midnight outside the diner two nights later to put our plan into action. We took down ever business sign in town and hid them all at Dean's house because no one would ever suspect him. The next morning everyone through a fit, except Luke and Lorelai they didn't really care.

"Luke!" Taylor came waddling in and I could barley contain my laughter.

"What Taylor?"

"There's an emergency town meeting tonight and I want you and your _relatives_ there also. It's about the missing signs."

"Whatever Taylor I have a business to run so I can't make but I'll make sure Dallas and Jess will be."

"Well you better!"

That night at the town meeting after regular boring talk Taylor finally got down to my prank. I was sitting next to Jess who was next to Rory who was next to her mom. Dean turned back to look at me and smiled. I winked and pretend to listen intently to Taylor.

"Now about our missing business signs I think I have found the culprit. After reviewing town documentation of all the other pranks pulled on our town and I have narrowed down the criminal to be Jess Mariano."

"What?" Jess and I both stood up and yelled.

"Why do you think he did it?" I asked loudly.

"Because young lady he has pulled every other prank."

"So that gives you just cause to condemn me without any evidence that I did this one?" Jess yelled.

"Well, yes."

"Well, you're wrong because Jess didn't do it." I said boldly.

This is not the way I wanted things to turn out. Never in a million years did I want Jess to get blamed for this.

"Then who did?"

"I did, I did it by myself last night when the whole town was asleep including my brother."

"Well, I don't believe it, there is no way you could have reached all those signs by yourself."

"Ever hear of a ladder?" I said sarcastically causing the towns people to laugh.

"She's right Taylor, ladders can be very useful." Babette put in.

"Well let's agree as a town what her punishment should be," Taylor suggested.

"Oh come on Taylor it was a harmless prank. She can just put all the signs back," Dean said.

"Watch your tone, young man. Fine you give all of us our signs back tonight and you're on town probation got it?"

"Yeah, but since I stole the ladder and I had to put that back this morning I'm going to need help putting them back."

"Dean can help you he's _very_ tall and handsome," Miss Patty suggested.

"Okay there problem solved we'll go get the signs."

Dean and I walked outside and burst into laughter. We laughed the whole way to his house.

"That was great. I can't believe your ratted yourself out like that." Dean said opening the door to his house.

"Well, I couldn't let Jess take the…"

"Blame," He finished.

"No, the credit he gets enough of it."

"You're great Dallas."

Dean laughed as we started to take the signs out of his bedroom closet. I noticed a girls' blue sweater hanging up. I pulled the sleeve and gave Dean a confused glance.

"I don't think blue is your color Dean," I said sarcastically.

"Um…that used to be Rory's…"

"Sorry…" I felt like an ass.

"It's okay, actually would you mind giving that to her next time you see her. It's time I get rid of that stuff."

"Yeah sure…" I tied the sweater around my waist and continued to help with the signs.

Once they were all given back to the rightful owners Dean walked me back to the diner. But I noticed Jess and Rory sitting in there so I back tracked.

"Hey, why don't we go sit in the gazebo?"

"Yeah, okay."

We sat down next to each other and I took a survey of the town. I laughed at the fact that it was 9 o clock and we were the only ones out.

"This is such a boring town," I sighed.

"Not busy enough for you?"

"New York was great…no matter what time it was there were always at least ten people on the streets."

"How come you came here?" Dean asked looking at me curiously.

"I didn't have a choice, just like Jess I was shipped here by my mother."

"Oh…so where's your dad?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. He left a long time ago. It was always just me and Jess mostly."

"Sucks for you," Dean snorted.

I laughed, "You know, Dean, he's not a bad guy. He is actually a great brother."

"And a great girlfriend stealer," Dean added.

"I'm not going to sit here if you're just going to attack my brother," I started to get up but he pulled me back down gently.

"No I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Good because I really didn't feel like kicking your ass," I smirked.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

"Dean, I know it's none of my business but Jess didn't steal Rory, she left voluntarily. It's not like he made any direct moves while you two were dating…"

"He was always around."

"True, but when you first liked Rory didn't you try and be around her as much as you could? That's all he was doing."

"When I liked Rory she didn't have a boyfriend," Dean gave me a knowing look.

"Okay so Jess can be an ass sometimes I'm not defending that. I'm just saying maybe it's time you just let your resent for him and Rory go and just move on with your life."

"It's hard when you think you love a person and then she dumps you for another guy."

"If I remember correctly you dumped her."

"Can you blame me?"

I sighed, "No I guess not. Well, I'm going to head in for the night. Thanks again for helping with the signs and everything. Maybe I'll see you around."

I got up, smiled at him, and started down the steps. Dean came up next to me and smiled down at me.

"Do you want to go to a movie sometime?"

"Like a date?" I asked.

"No, I'm not ready for that yet, just as friends."

"Sure Dean, I would love to be your friend."

"Okay, see you later."

"Okay bye."

I watched him walk away and smiled. I sighed and mumbled to myself.

"Sure Dean, I would love to be your friend, besides that's how Rory and Jess started and look where they are now."


	6. Wow, I didn't see that coming

**Disclaimer: i don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Sorry its short but the next chapter is their "date" type thing**

**Gilmore Girls**

_Wow, I didn't see that coming._

The next few days I seemed to run into Dean a lot. We decided to see a movie this Friday night but I needed to do something first. I walked into my apartment knowing they would be there. Stupid me I should have knocked. Jess and Rory were making out on the couch. When Jess saw me he pulled away.

"Jesus Dallas, ever hear of knocking?"

"Not when I live up here too. Listen I need to talk to you guys about something. But I need to talk to Rory alone first. So Jess can you leave for a minute?"

"Fine…" He kissed Rory and walked outside the room. I sat down next to Rory.

"What's up Dal?"

"Well…um…I'm going out tonight…with a guy…"

"That's awesome! Do I know him?"

"It's Dean." I blurted out.

"Oh…" She looked taken aback at first but she recovered.

"Rory if you're not comfortable with this I can call it off. It's not even a date or anything it's just us going to the movies as friends." I ramble when I'm nervous.

"Dallas calm down, it's fine really. It's a little weird, but if that's what you and Dean want to do then you can do whatever you want. I want both of you to be happy."

"Wow Rory thank you so much."

"So is this just as friends or more?" She asked curiously.

"I kind of like him like him but I don't think he's completely over you yet so right now I'm just playing the friend roll now."

She smiled then Jess came back in and sat in between us.

"Okay so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm going out with Dean tomorrow night."

"Oh well that's cool." Jess said casually.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Because I was lying! Are you kidding me? You can't go out with him. He's so…"

"He's so what? Nice, sweet, caring, and a good guy? Admit it Jess if Rory, Dean, and you didn't have this huge history you two might actually be friends right now."

"I doubt it."

"It sucks that you two can't get along but I'm going with him as friends tomorrow night whether you like it or not. Now if you excuse me, some of us have to work." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Dallas, call me tomorrow and let me know how everything went." Rory said genuinely.

"Will do, see you guys later." I smiled and walked down to the diner.

"Dallas, phone call." Luke said handing me the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Your mom."

"Oh okay." I took the phone and the hung it up.

"Why might I ask did you just do that?"

"I didn't want to talk to her. By the way Uncle Luke is it okay if I go to the movies tomorrow night with Dean?"

"Dean as in Jess' enemy and Rory's ex?"

"No Dean as in my new friend, one of my only friends so far in Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, I guess it's okay. How did your brother take it?"

"About as well as you would take it if you found you had to take in another kid."

He nodded, "Got it."


	7. Oh god, I'm so sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's note: I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter**

**Gilmore Girls**

_Oh god, I'm so sorry._

"Okay what can I get you two tonight?" I asked Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey I thought you were going out tonight?"

"I am in about an hour or so."

"Rory and I have gone on a baboon diet."

"A baboon diet," I asked as if they were insane.

"Yep, we eat very small portions of food and banana's."

"You have no idea what a baboon eats do you?" Rory asked her mom.

"Okay hold on a second."

I walked behind the counter, used the tongs to grab to cinnamon buns, and put them on plates. I set them down at their table.

"You two are the last people on earth who need to be on a diet so here."

"You're a goddess!"

"We will build a statue of you and worship it!"

"Don't your grandparents feed you?" I asked knowing they came from Friday night dinner.

"Yes but tonight all they had was some gross goose or something so we barely ate."

"Dallas, mom's on the phone," Jess called from across the counter.

"I'm busy."

Jess looked around the diner where there was only the Gilmore's and Kirk. Uncle Luke was in the kitchen making Kirk's very unique dinner. He motioned to the phone again.

"Jess, I don't want to talk to her."

"If you do it now you won't have to do it again for like two months."

"You know a relationship with your mother is a very important thing to have and cherish," Kirk stated.

"Well, of course he thinks so his mother supports him," Lorelai whispered.

"Listen Jess; tell her I call her back. I have to go get ready."

I took off my apron, put my pad and pen down, and went upstairs. I chose to wear my Metallica T-shirt because it's fitted but it also covers me… well unless I reach for something then you can see some stomach. I kept on the jeans I was wearing because they're my favorite pair and they're the most comfortable. I was in the bathroom trying to figure out if I should put my hair up or down when Jess came in behind me.

"She has a new boyfriend."

"Who? Mom? Yeah, I figured. What's his name?"

"T.J. sounds like a real moron too."

"Great, is that why she called to tell us about him?"

"She wants to know how you're fitting in and stuff like that."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said you were doing fine and that you had a date tonight. She was very excited about that…What the hell are you doing?" He asked upon seeing him put my hair up and then take it back down.

"First of all it's not a date we're just hanging out and second of all I'm trying to decide if I should put my hair in a ponytail or not."

"Well since you're just friends," Said with pure sarcasm, "Put it up."

I rolled my eyes at him but took his advice anyway.

"Okay I have customers down stairs and no server's hello?" Luke yelled into the apartment.

"Jess' fault I'm done now!"

Jess gave me a sarcastic smile and went down stairs. I followed him down about ten minutes later.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll be back later."

"Isn't he picking you up?" Jess asked.

"Picking me up to walk down two streets? No, Jess. I'm meeting him there."

"Huh…."

I sighed and walked out the door. When I got to the movie theater he was standing outside waiting and smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey I got the tickets. The only thing playing is some weird movie Devour."

"Something tells me that's not very Star's Hollow-ish."

"Well, Kirk isn't running it tonight his mother is and apparently she has a dark side."

I laughed and walked inside with him. We bought some popcorn and sodas and sat in the front. It didn't really surprise me that no one else was there. I mean half the town is asleep by 8:30 except for what five teenagers? The movie started and I must say the lead actor, Jensen Ackles, is gorgeous!

"Okay is it just me or is this movie disgusting?" I asked Dean within the first ten minutes.

"That's just wrong," Dean said watching the scene where the guy is taking out an animals organs.

During the movie several parts caused me to turn away because it was so gross. Dean laughed playfully at me most of the time but even at some parts he had to look away. Afterwards we walked out and just looked at each other.

"That was by far one of the weirdest movies I've ever seen." I stated as we walked back to the diner.

"It had no point and it was confusing." Dean added.

When we got to the diner all the lights were turned off so I assumed Jess was either out with Rory or upstairs reading and Uncle Luke was either watching his mini TV in the storage room or upstairs cleaning.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Dallas," Dean's voice broke my train of thought.

"Yeah, I did too. We should hang out more often."

"I would like that."

We were just standing there looking at each other. He smiled and I laughed lightly. Then I did by far the stupidest thing on earth. I leaned up and kissed him and not just one of those fast sweet kisses. I kissed him for a good 40 seconds then I realized what I was doing. I pulled away quickly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I know you just wanted to hang out as friends and I totally screwed that up. Jesus, I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry. I'm going to go now."

Before he could say anything I whipped out my keys and ran inside. I went up the stairs without looking back. Before I went inside the apartment I tried to think of what to tell Jess. I couldn't deal with him right now so I went back downstairs and saw Uncle Luke in the storage room.

"Hey Uncle Luke, can I spend the night at the Rory's?"

"Yeah sure, how was the movie?"

"Horrible."

"Sounds about right, remember you have work tomorrow at 9."

"I know I'll be here. Thanks Uncle Luke bye."

"It's just Luke!"

I smiled as I walked out the door. I got to the Gilmore's and figured since it was only 11 I could still knock. Lorelai came to the door and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Dallas, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I came to talk to you guys."

"Come on in. Rory! Dallas is here!"

Rory came out of her bedroom and into the living room. We all sat down on the couch.

"I thought you were going to call me afterwards."

"I did a really stupid thing and I couldn't deal with Jess so I came here instead."

"Let me stop you real fast does Luke know you're here?" Lorelai asked switching into parent mood.

"Yeah, I told him."

"Okay continue, oh wait are we going to need ice cream?"

"I think so…"

"I'll get it don't start without me."

She got up and ran into the kitchen. She came back with what looked like a gallon of ice cream and three spoons.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I kissed him."

"I'm failing to see a bad part."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly he was pretty good at that." Rory laughed.

"Yes but this whole night was just about me being his friend! He didn't even give me any sign that he wanted to kiss me. We were standing outside the diner and we said we had fun and we should hang out again some time and then he smiled…"

"Aw there's the clincher, a guy's smile will get you every time." Lorelai said digging into the ice cream.

"Yep, then I kissed him then…I apologized and I might have cursed or said Jesus or something. Oh god it was horrible."

"Well, did he kiss back?"

"I don't think I even gave him a chance I pulled away after about forty seconds then started rambling then ran inside. I didn't even give him time to react."

Lorelai shoved the ice cream towards me and Rory handed me the phone.

"Speed dial seven, order a large pizza with everything on it. I'll go get the candy."


	8. It's your specialty!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! this is the last chapter for today hope you like **

**Gilmore Girls**

_It's your specialty!_

After spending the night at the Gilmore house I had run to work to get there on time. It was around 11 o clock when they stumbled in.

"Hey when did you leave this morning?" Rory asked.

"8:50 I had work at 9. What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a Jack omelet with a side of bacon," Lorelai said.

"Blueberry pancakes please."

"Coming right up," I poured them their coffee and went behind the counter. Jess came down a few minutes later.

"Where were you last night and if you say you spent the night with Dean I'll kill you."

"I slept over Rory's calm down."

"So how was your date?" He asked acting like he didn't care but I knew he did.

"For the last freaking time it wasn't a date."

"Yeah, right, whatever it was looks like he's coming back for more." Jess said pointing out the window.

"What?" I turned to look and saw Dean heading over to the diner. "Oh my god!"

I ducked down behind the counter by Jess' feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess asked.

"Jess you have to lie for me. No matter what, I'm not here."

"What? Why? What happened last night?"

"Jess, please just lie. It's your specialty!"

"Alright, alright shut up here he comes."

I heard the door bells jingle; Jess was standing next to my scrunched up body wiping down the counter.

"Jess." Dean said trying to be polite but it came out bitter.

"Dean."

"Is Dallas here?"

"Not that I can tell." He said sarcastically. I pinched his leg and he kicked me.

"Well, do you no where she is?"

"Nope."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Nope."

Then Uncle Luke came out of the kitchen and saw me on the floor. I tried to signal for him not to say anything but he didn't get it.

"Dallas what are you doing on the floor? Get up we have customers." Then he walked back in the kitchen.

Jess and I at the same time hit out foreheads. Jess gave me his hand and pulled me up where I came face to face with Dean who had that cute smile on again.

"Oh hi Dean…um…I have to go do something right now…"

"I was hoping we could talk Dal."

"Well, Dallas has to help me with something upstairs so she can talk to you later. Right Dal?"

Jess said wrapping his arm around me. I couldn't believe he was covering for me but I wasn't about to deny the help.

"Yeah, right so um… I'll talk to you later Dean."

I grabbed Jess' hand and pulled him upstairs and into the apartment. After I shut the door I hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Jessie."

"Don't call me that and why are you avoiding him? What happened last night?"

"I kind of sort of kissed him…"

"You what? Just friends my ass! I knew this was going to happen!"

"Jess calm down."

"Did he make a move on you? I'll kill him."

"No Jess I kissed him without permission or any signal that he wanted me to kiss him. That's why I'm avoiding him. It's weird now."

"What did he say after you kissed him?" He asked still looking a bit skeptical.

"Nothing because I ran inside the diner before he could react."

"Jesus Dallas, I knew this you being his "friend" was a bad idea. I knew you were going to get hurt."

"Well why didn't you share that information with me?" I yelled.

"Because I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out yourself!"

"You were wrong!"

"Obviously, come we have to get back to work Luke has an aneurism." Jess said grabbing my hand and pulling me back down.

Later that day I was walking around the book store looking for something to read this week when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw Dean standing by some shelves of books smiling at me. Not the creepy stalker smile but his sweet smile.

"Can we talk now?" He asked coming over to me.

"Um…well, I have to be getting back I have plans to hang with Jess." I lied.

"You can't avoid me forever Dallas."

"I could try." I said getting a laugh from him.

"Please can we just talk?"

"Fine…"

We walked over to the gazebo and sat down. I was staring down at my hands when I felt his eyes on me.

"Okay well are you going to talk or just stare at me?"

"Hah, okay I'm extremely flattered that you kissed me but…"

"But you're not ready to date and I completely get that and I'm so sorry I did that. It won't happen again. I understand if you don't want to hang around with me anymore."

"No it's not that, I like you a lot Dallas…as a friend though. So I want to keep you as my friend."

"Won't that be weird?" I asked looking up at him.

"Only if we let it be weird."

"So you still want to hang out and stuff?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay…I guess I deal with that."

"Cool, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, can we go back to the bookstore you kind of interrupted my escapade of looking for a new book."

He laughed and stood up, "Let's go then…" He said waving a hand for me to go first.


	9. Talk about a cliché

**Disclaimer: i don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's note: Sorry its short thanks for the reviews!**

**Gilmore Girls**

_Talk about a cliché._

Dean and I have been hanging out a lot lately, almost everyday if we didn't have work. Jess was getting more and more pissed about it but Rory couldn't be happier for me. I told her it was still nothing romantic but she told me to give it time. Dean is over Rory though I'm sure of that because he gave her back all her stuff and he even pointed out a couple of girls he liked. Those comments made me sick to my stomach but I sucked it up.

"Dallas, Dean's here!" Jess yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs to see Dean and Jess staring down each other.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go."

"Where are you two going?" Jess asked wrapping an arm around Rory.

"The carnival duh," I said signaling out the window dramatically at the huge carnival taking place.

"What a coincidence so are we. We'll come with you." Jess said opening the door.

"What?"

"We were going there anyway so we might as well go together. Come on don't want to be late for the pig racing." He said sarcastically.

I gave Dean an I'm sorry look and followed Jess and Rory outside. They were a little ahead of us so I took this chance to apologize.

"Dean I'm so sorry I didn't think he would do that."

"It's okay if my sister was spending all her time with one guy I'd spy too." He gave me the Dean smile and I almost melted but controlled it.

Dean and Jess competed in almost every carnival game there was while Rory and I stood there being bored. It was down to basketball shooting the first ten wins. But it came out tied.

"Oh my god this is ridiculous.''

I grabbed the ball from Jess and dunked it in eleven times. I turned and smirked at both of them.

"There now I win."

"Dallas…" Jess started.

"Come on Jess, let's go back to my house I have a book I want to show you." Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him away from us.

"Guys can be such jerk off's sometimes."

"Sorry Dal, I didn't mean for the night to suck." Dean apologized.

"Not your fault Jess is just over protective. Come on let's go sit in the gazebo."

We walked over and sat down. We looked out onto all the town's people laughing and having fun.

"Man, I miss New York…"

"Really? You don't like it here?"

"No I like it, it's just New York was my home."

"I know how you feel I grew up in Chicago."

"The city where soda is pop huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah like I haven't heard that one before." He playfully pushed me.

It started to rain, at first it was a drizzle but then it down poured, the town's people starting shouting and running to their houses. Dean and I laughed watching all of them scramble.

"Well, we should make a run for it."

"Aw I love the rain." I whined.

"You want to walk in it?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

We walked over to the diner getting absolutely soaked in the process. When we got over there we were both cracking up and trying to focus our eyes. Dean looked down at me and I smiled back at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He trapped my lips with his while I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a minute I pulled away and laughed.

"Talk about a cliché."

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Don't be that was awesome."

Dean laughed lightly and looked at me from under his wet lashes, "Want to do that again?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

I pulled his face down to mine and continued to kiss him. He bit my bottom lip gently and I complied to let him in. He tasted like vanilla and rain. Our tongues fought for dominance but his ultimately won. When we needed to breathe we pulled away and panted.

"Wow that was…" Dean started.

"Disgusting to witness," Jess finished from behind us.

I turned around and saw Jess looking at Dean with such a look of hatred I didn't know possible. When I turned to look at Dean he was returning Jess' look but of pure annoyance.

"Dean I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah okay…" He said blandly then he kissed me again and started walking home.

"Wow kissing in there rain, talk about a cliché."

"Shut it Jess."


	10. I don't know

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the review peeps i love them**

_I don't know…_

"So are you two dating now?"

Jess asked later that night as we sat in the diner eating ice cream. I looked up from the carton and gave him a confused glance.

"I don't know…I mean that was our first kiss. I don't know what we are now."

"Well, when Rory first kissed me she was still with Dean so I'm not the best at this type of advice."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"I'm not mad I just don't approve of you dating him."

"Why?"

"He's all tall and…floppy haired."

"First of all he doesn't have floppy hair anymore it's growing out and second of all he can't help that he's tall. Just like you can't help that you're short."

"Excuse me you're the same size as me!"

"I'm a girl, Jess. I'm allowed to be short."

"Oh shove it."

"What lovely sentiment."

"You just said the same thing to me outside!"

"I know but I'm cooler than you so I'm excused."

"Okay listen I'll tolerate you dating him but just no public displays of affection around me got it?"

"Got it bro," I held out my spoon and he clinked his with mine.

The next day I was lying on the gazebo bench listening to music with my eyes shut and headphones on. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I think I jumped about fifty feet in the air.

"Jesus Dean you scared the crap out of me!"

I said settling down and taking my headphones off. Dean laughed and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, what are you listening too?"

"AC/DC, Back in Black. Ever listen to it?"

"Nope, should I?"

"Only if you want to keep living, here listen, memorize, and love."

"Alright I'll give it a shot. I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house tonight. We can watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, okay that sounds good. I'll get Jess to cover for me tonight at the diner."

"You think he'll actually do that?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah, of course!"

Dean gave me a "are you serious" look.

"If I give him ten bucks he'll do it trust me."

"Okay so just come over around 8, sound good?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you then."

He smiled, grabbed his apron and my CD, and headed over to the market. I walked over to the bridge where Jess and Rory were making out.

"Hey guys terribly sorry to interrupt but I need to ask Jess a favor…" I said while my hand covered my eyes not wanting to see anything.

"You can look Dallas we're not naked. Why do you need me to cover your shift?"

I put my hand down, "I'm going over to Dean's tonight to watch a movie."

"Oh yeah, I heard about you two congrats Dallas!" Rory said genuinely.

"Thanks Rory but I don't even know what we are yet."

"You haven't had that talk yet?"

"Nope…so Jess will you do it?"

"What do I get?"

"Ten bucks and I'll cover next time you need it."

"This Saturday night and you got yourself a deal."

"Done, thanks bro, you're the best. As you were."

Later that night I headed over to Dean's house. We were upstairs in his room watching the movie The Breakfast Club. He had his one arm around my shoulders as I moved a little closer to his body.

"How do you love this movie?" Dean asked.

"How do you not like this movie? I mean come on it runs true if you really think about it, with all the stereotypical lives of teens these days."

"Alright then prove to me this runs true today."

"Okay I will, you my friend are the jock, Jess is the criminal, I'm the basket case, and Rory is the brain."

"Who's the princess?"

"Hm…well it wouldn't be Lane, Lane can be the cool janitor Carl…how about Lorelai she can be the princess."

"I'm sure she would love that." Dean laughed, "Or we could make Jess the princess…"

"Oh yeah, and that's a good way to get us all killed."

"Aw wouldn't your brother love to be in that outfit."

"You have to lay off my brother mister."

I poked him in the chest and he caught my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He intertwined his fingers with mine as his lips descended on mine. He was lying next to me with on hand on my hip very close to my butt while the other was still behind my head. This is must be what Allison feels like when Andrew kisses her at the end of the movie.


	11. What did you do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Soryr I haven't updated in a while but here ya go**

_What did you do?_

I was walking back from the bookstore when I felt two strong arms slink around my waist. Dean started to kiss my neck; I pulled him over to a close by ally and turned to kiss him. He pulled away though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is there a reason you couldn't have kissed me out there?"

"My brother asked me not to show any public displays of affection around him and if you hadn't noticed he and Rory were across the street sitting on the bench."

"So we have to kiss around your brother's schedule now?" He asked pulling away from completely.

"I just don't want you two to get in any more fights."

"You mean you don't want to get into any fights with him."

"Well yeah that and I just want to keep the peace between everyone. Is it really that big of a deal? We just don't kiss around Jess okay?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist awaiting his answer. He looked down at me frowning but when I reached up to give a chaste kiss he smiled.

"Are we hanging out tonight?"

"Sure, where at?" He asked.

"I'll meet you at the gazebo around 9?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." He kissed me deeply and left the ally.

I walked out of the ally smiling. Jess came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we headed for the diner.

"Thanks…"

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For not making out with him in front of me it's extremely appreciated."

"Well I'm glad it made you happy. I feel like a piece of shit."

"Why?"

"Because Dean's kind of mad at me, he doesn't want to hide our relationship and I don't either."

"Sorry…"

"Forget about it."

"Want to do me a favor?" He asked hopefully.

"You're kidding right?"

"I believe you owe me a favor."

"Fine what?"

"Take my shift tonight."

"Oh come on I just made a date with Dean!" I whined.

"To bad kid. Come on we're late as it is."

He pulled me through the diner door and Uncle Luke glanced up at us before he pointed to the stairs.

"Both of you upstairs we need to talk."

Jess and I ran upstairs ahead of him. When we got into the apartment and turned towards each other.

"What did you do?" We asked each other.

"I didn't do anything."

"Well neither did I!"

Luke came in and sat down at the kitchen table. Jess and I figured we were supposed to do the same so we did. Luke took a deep breath and looked at us.

"I'm going on a fishing trip from Friday night to Sunday night. I'm closing the diner so you won't have to worry about that. I have one rule for both of you."

"Which is?" Jess asked impatiently.

"No Rory and no Dean in this diner or this apartment while I'm gone. You two stay here by yourselves understood?"

"Yep," I echoed Jess then Luke stood up.

"Good now get to work I have to pack."

Jess and I jumped up and went back downstairs. I stopped Jess at the bottom and smirked.

"I get Saturday."

"Dallas, why don't you take Friday?"

"Oh hell no, what if he forgets something and comes back? I'm not getting caught."

"Oh, but its okay if I get caught?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'll be right back I have to go tell Dean."

I ran out of the diner and over to Doosey's. I looked down the isles till I finally found him stocking shelves. I snuck up behind him and leaned up to kiss behind his ear. He turned and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked pulling me into him.

"Listen I have to take Jess' shift tonight so we can't hang out but Luke is going out of town this weekend and I called all of Saturday for us."

"Really? We have the entire apartment to ourselves on Saturday?"

"Yep," I smiled and kissed him then I pulled away again, "See you later I gotta get to work."


	12. What lovely sentiment

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Authors' Note: I knwo it's been a while and I'm really sorry. Just bare with me please. Thanks for your patience.**

_What lovely sentiment._

"Bye Uncle Luke, have fun!"

Jess and I waved as Uncle Luke pulled away from the diner. As soon as he was out of sight Jess turned to me quickly.

"Get out."

"What lovely sentiment. Can I get a few things or am I supposed to wander town with nothing to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hurry up, Rory's coming over soon."

"Alright, alright don't worry your pretty little gelled head about me I'll be out of the way in no time."

"Where are you going? Dean's?"

"Nah, I'm just going to hang out in the gazebo. Knowing Dean he'll find me there anyway. What time should I be back?"

"Rory has to be home at midnight so anytime after that."

"Sounds good."

I packed a school bag full of some books, CD's, my CD player, and a jacket for when it got cold. I gave Jess a hug and started to walk out.

"Now Jessie, remember, no glove no love."

"Yeah, yeah see you later, Dally."

He practically shoved me out the door. I stumbled but caught my balance. I walked over to the gazebo: I pulled out my Blue Oyster Cult CD, put it in my CD player, pulled out The Outsiders (my favorite book), and lied down on the bench. I was just starting the fourth chapter when Dean came into my line of vision smiling down at me. I pulled off my headphones.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Dean, sit down."

I was about to move when he just lifted my head and sat underneath me with my head in his lap. He was playing with a few strands of my hair while I continued to read.

"How come you're not at the diner?" He asked after about a ten minute silence.

"Jess called the place for himself tonight. So I've been kicked out till midnight."

"So you planned on sitting in the gazebo all night?"

"Pretty much, it's not that bad I have everything I need in my schoolbag…Well except you, you won't fit in there."

I smiled and winked at him; he just shook his head and leaned down to kiss me. When we broke apart he brushed some hair away from my face.

"You want to stay at my house? My mom won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on."

Dean walked me back to the diner at 12:30 and kissed me goodnight. When I went upstairs Jess was lying on his bed reading.

"Get lucky?" I asked throwing myself on my bed.

"You've got a dirty mouth."

"I got it from you bro. Now I get the same deal tomorrow. You're out of here as soon as Dean gets here and you don't come back till midnight. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Let's get some sleep."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Get lucky?"

"Shut up."

I laughed, "She wouldn't put out."

Jess threw a pillow at me and turned off the light. The next morning I was practically jumping off the walls. Jess was doing his hair in the bathroom while I was trying to put eye liner on in the same mirror.

"Jess, we gotta talk Uncle Luke into getting another mirror or something. This is way too difficult."

"Well, you could just wait for me to be done."

"I don't have all day Jess. Dean's coming over at 1 and it's already 12:30 I'm just trying to rush here. By the way what are your plans for today?"

"Rory and I are going to the bookstore then just probably walking around. We might see a movie. Make sure Dean is out of here by midnight because that's when I'm coming home and I don't want to walk in on anything."

"Get your mind out of the gutter please."

"Oh I meant to tell you mom called again yesterday."

I paused what I was doing for a moment then continued, "Yeah, so?"

"She's coming to visit us."

"You're kidding; please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope she'll be here on Tuesday and she said she wants to meet your boyfriend and my girlfriend."

"How long is she going to stay?"

"I have no idea and she's bringing her new boyfriend."

"This blows."

"You're telling me; alright well I'm out of here. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay bye."

About a minute later I heard the door to the apartment open again.

"Jess, is that you?" I called from the bathroom.

Dean walked into the bathroom and stood behind me watching me apply the rest of my eyeliner.

"Your brother let me in is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm just a little surprised he did."

"Me too," He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Let the fun begin," I laughed as he playfully bit my shoulder.


	13. She's here

**Disclaimer: i don't own the gilmreo characters**

**Author's Note: Gracias for all the reviews**

_She's here._

Not ten minutes into the first movie was Dean already on top of me on my cot. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands over every muscle in his chest and arms. Dean yanked off my top and looked down at me. He smiled and started kissing the hollow of my throat down to my naval. He reached the button of my jeans but hesitated.

"It's okay," I breathed, "I want you too."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

We managed to get down to just our underwear in ten seconds flat. Dean was giving me more pleasure with his fingers than any guy has ever given me before. He and I were naked now under my comforter. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Is this your first time?" He asked hesitantly.

"With complete sex? Yes. With all the stuff we did up until now no. But you're the best Dean."

"I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time and I know you might not feel the same way right now but…I love you."

I felt my heart in my throat. I didn't need to think about my response because I fell in love with Dean the second I first saw him.

"I love you too."

He kissed me passionately and then entered me. It hurt at first and I was about to tell him to stop.

"Shh, Dallas, baby. I'm sorry it'll get better in a minute."

It did. It got way better. I don't think my body has ever felt that way before. Dean was perfect, this moment was perfect, and everything was perfect. When we were finished in the cot, we moved onto the shower, then after we were clean and refreshed we sat down on the couch and put in another movie.

"You don't regret it do you?" Dean asked out of the blue.

I looked at him shocked, "No of course not! Do you?" I asked sadly.

"No! I was just making sure you didn't."

"Jesus, don't do that you scared me!"

He laughed and pulled me into his lap. Dean left around midnight and Jess came in twenty minutes later. I was lying down on my fresh sheets of my cot when Jess wandered in.

"Ew Dallas! You slept with Dean!" He yelled after getting one look at me.

"Dude, keep it down! I don't want the entire town to know!"

"Sorry, but ew Dallas that's just ew."

"Oh shut up, it was awesome."

Jess rolled his eyes and lied down on his bed. I got up and ran over to his bed; I sat cross legged in front of him.

"Okay by the way you're smiling like an idiot; I'm assuming you have something else to tell me."

"Yeah," I said happily.

"If it's details I'll kill you."

"Gross no! He…he told me he loved me!"

"He what?" Jess yelled jumping off the bed.

"Jess, that's a good thing. I love him too."

"No, it's not a good thing. He said that just to get into your pants Dallas! I thought you knew better than that! Hell, I taught you better than that!"

"Jess, no! This isn't like New York. Dean's a good guy and I love him!"

"Jesus, Dallas. I didn't know you could be so stupid! He's going to leave you now! God, you're acting just like mom!"

That hurt. I felt like I got run over by a 16 wheeler. I couldn't believe he just compared me to mom. I got up off his bed and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and lied down in the tub to cry. I stayed in there the whole night and Jess knew not to bother me. I stayed away from Jess until Uncle Luke came home on Monday.

On Tuesday I was waiting on tables while Jess was getting dressed and Luke was cooking. Lorelai and Rory came in and sat at the counter.

"Hey guys what can I get you?"

"You and Jess can start talking again," Rory said hopefully.

"Nice try, but not happening."

"Okay then I'll just have pancakes and coffee."

"I'll have an omelet and bacon please, oh and tons of coffee."

"No problem."

I was pouring their coffee when I saw her heading towards the diner with some guy next to her. Oh no, I forgot she was coming. Oh god, she can't be coming now. Not when Jess and I fighting.

"Jess! Luke! Guys get out here!" I yelled.

Jess came running down the stairs and Luke came out of the kitchen.

"What?"

"What's wrong, Dallas?"

"She's here."

I pointed outside and Jess cursed while Luke sighed. Lorelai and Rory looked to but they were just confused.

"Who's here?" Rory asked.

"My mom," Jess and I said in unison.

"My sister," Luke sighed again.


	14. I'm getting out of here

**Disclaimer: I odn't own the Gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and thanks for the reviews!**

**Gilmore Girls**

_I'm getting out of here._

"Hi Liz," Luke said while giving his sister a hug.

"Hey big brother! How's business?"

"Same as always."

"Luke this is T.J. my boyfriend."

Luke faked a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"I like the diner man, it's very…vintage."

"Uh…thanks."

"I'm getting out of here," I whispered to Jess.

"Don't you dare leave me with her Dallas, I swear to god!"

I glared at him, "You're not going to want me around anyway, I mean I'm just like her right Jess?"

Before he could answer I went in the back unnoticed and ran out the back door. I went through the alley and headed down to Dean's house. Right when I was going to ring the doorbell he opened it.

"Hey, I was just coming to see you." He kissed me but then got a good look at me, "You okay? You look a little…"

"Upset, mad, unbelievably pissed."

He laughed, "Yeah, kind of. Did I do something?"

"No…my mom's in town with her new boyfriend."

"Ah, I see. How'd it go seeing her again?"

"I wouldn't know, I skipped out the back door."

"Dallas, you're going to have to deal with her eventually."

"Yeah, I know but Jess and I are fighting and I don't want her to deal with her too."

He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking around town.

"Wait, why are you and Jess fighting?"

"He found out we slept together and loved each other and he freaked out. He said you only told me you loved me to get into my pants."

Dean stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Dallas, you know that's not true right?"

"Yeah, I know…he's just being an ass."

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He had just slid his tongue in my mouth when a loud cough came from behind us. We pulled away and saw my mom, her boyfriend, Jess, and Rory. Jess was smirking.

"You're not going to say hello to me, Dallas."

"Hi Liz." Jess and I don't call her mom anymore.

"Now introduce me to this handsome young man you have with you."

I smiled up at Dean and took his hand. He intertwined our fingers and put on his best parental approved smile.

"Mom this is Dean. Dean this is my mom Liz."

"Nice to meet you," Dean said holding out his hand.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled at me while shaking his hand. Jess rolled his eyes and Rory just looked uncomfortable.

"This is my boyfriend T.J." She introduced.

"Hi there, man your mother told me you were pretty but jeez. You're a lucky man there Dean."

"Yeah, sir. I am."

He squeezed my hand and I had to hold down a blush, Mariano's don't blush.

"Dallas, T.J. and I are taking all four of you guys out to dinner tonight." My mom announced.

"Where? The only good place to eat in Stars Hollow is Luke's."

"That's why your Uncle suggested we go to a nice restaurant in Hartford. Now would you kids like to drive with us or...?"

"I'll drive us." Jess quickly interrupted.

"Okay good, then I'll see you all at Palo's tonight at 7 o clock Jess don't be late."

Then she left with T.J. I lowered my head and sighed.

"Jess! Why did you agree to this?" I yelled.

"What choice did I have? She's going to be around for a few days might as well get this stupid thing over with."

"What's up with the new guy?"

"Oh yeah, you noticed that too, he has a few screws loose."

"Yup."

Jess lowered his head a little, "Dallas, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Jess and I walked a little further away from Dean and Rory. He was being quiet so I decided to speak first.

"Okay Jess, when someone says can we talk. You usually have to talk."

"Shut up for two seconds please. Listen about what I said the other night. I didn't mean it. You're not like her, at least not any more so than I am. So we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. Let's just get through the next couple days without killing each other shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."


	15. Is this really happening?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore characters**

**Author's Note: sorry i've been neglecting this a littl eill make it better soon**

**Gilmore Girls**

_Is this really happening?_

"If you had let me drive we wouldn't be late right now," I sighed sitting in the back of Jess' car.

"We're like ten minutes late and are you really itching to get there?" Jess shot back.

"The sooner we get there the sooner it'll be over."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Dean reassured.

"Your mom seems very nice," Rory added.

Jess and I shared a glance in the rear view mirror and stared laughing. I placed my hand on Dean's and smiled.

"You're so naïve, this is going to be hell. Maybe not for you and Rory but for Jess and I."

"She's right, Rory. You guys will be fine. Oh god, we're here."

"Let the games begin," I announced getting out of the car.

Two minutes into our meal she started in. She picked me to annoy first unfortunately. I sighed and faked a smile.

"Dally, do you remember that one boy you dated? He was in jail for a good three months before you two started dating," She laughed.

"Yeah, Liz how could I forget?"

"You dated a guy that was in jail?" Dean asked.

"For two weeks, it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh yeah, he wasn't as bad as the hundreds of other guys she's dated."

Dean laughed, "Hundreds?"

"Don't listen to Liz, Dal's only dated a little more than a handful of guys," Jess tried to defend me.

"Well her number is a lot less than yours."

"Your turn," I whispered to Jess as I took a bite of my chicken.

"Jess, has dated so many sluts they make Dallas look like an angel."

"Nope still you," Jess smiled.

"So tell me Dean, how did you and my daughter meet?"

"We ran into each other… literally. At the time though, I was actually dating Rory."

"Oh so my two children broke you two poor kids up?" She laughed.

"Is this really happening?" I asked Jess.

"Yep, Liz we didn't break them up they just went their separate ways and relationships just progressed from there."

"Oh I'm sure. You know T.J. and I met at the Renaissance Fair."

'Really? Why don't we talk about that?" Rory suggested trying to save Jess and I.

After a long and excruciating dinner and desert we finally went home. The next day Dean was hanging out at the basketball court so I told him I would meet him there around 3. When I got there I saw him smiling and talking to some blonde girl. I walked over and smiled.

"Hey Dallas! Dallas this is Lindsey, Lindsey this is my girlfriend Dallas."

"Oh your girlfriend, really? Nice to meet you." She said bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"Well, I have to be going. Bye Dean…Dallas."

She walked away angrily and I stood stiffly next to Dean when he tried to put his arm around me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you want to go to the bookstore?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong, Dal."

"Nothing, I just want to go to the bookstore…So how do you know the blonde chick?"

Dean smiled, "Lindsey? She goes to my school; you'll see her more once the fall comes. Why?"

"No reason just wondering. She seemed very…nice…"

Dean stood in front of me and placed his hands on my waist. He pressed our lower bodies together and held me tight.

"Dallas Mariano, are you jealous?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course not! Mariano's do not get jealous!"

"It's okay to be jealous Dallas. I get jealous of other guys all the time."

"What other guys? No other guys looked at me."

"Are you kidding? My whole basketball team wants you. And last night when your mom was talking about all those other guys it was killing me."

"You didn't show it…"

"Yes, well I'm a better actor than you. Now I want you to know something."

"What?"

"Lindsey means nothing to me. I love you. Do you get that?"

He gave me those puppy dog eyes with the cute little dimpled smile and I melted. I leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Yeah, I get it. I love you too."

"Good. Now, you said you wanted to go the bookstore?"

"Actually I change my mind…let's go the gazebo and make out." I smiled.

He laughed, "That's an even better idea."

As we walked there he decided to bring up the subject of my mother.

"I don't know she said she wants to talk to Jess and I tonight and she said it's important. I'm a little nervous. Last time she needed to talk to Jess and I we both ended up here."

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked while leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Not anymore," I smiled.


	16. I'm thinking about it

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore cast**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and sorry it's short BTW I'm wrapping this one up.**

_I'm thinking about it._

"Alright mom so what did you need to talk to us about?" Jess asked.

He, Luke, and I were sitting at the small kitchen table as my mom and T.J. stood in front of us.

"Well, TJ and I have really good jobs now and we bought a new apartment and we're really getting our lives together."

"So…" I persisted.

"We thought that if you and Jess wanted to you can come home, back to New York with us, you can. You'd each have your own room and you could go back to your old school."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, what do you say?" She smiled.

"No, I'm fine here. I have a girlfriend here and she's actually keeping me in school so no I'll stay here." Jess said without hesitation.

He looked over at me and so did the rest of them. They were all awaiting my answer but to tell the truth I didn't have one yet.

"I need more time…"

"What?" Jess yelled.

"We leave in two days; you have 'till then Dal."

"Okay…I need to go talk to Dean."

I got up from the table and walked downstairs to the diner. Rory and her mom waved but before I could wave back Jess ran down the stairs yelling my name.

"Dallas! What do you mean you need more time? This is our home now! Uncle Luke took us in and we're happy here."

"Jess, I love New York…it's my home. My friends are there and I just need to think about this."

"Whatever." He walked over to Rory's table and sat down.

I sighed and walked out the door. I headed over to Dean's house and his mom let me come in. I knocked on his door and walked in. He was lying on his bed reading a monster truck magazine.

He smiled when he saw me, "Hey Dallas, what's going on?"

"Dean…we need to talk…"

"Okay, sit down."

I sat on the foot of his bed and he moved to sit next to me. I was staring at my hands and he sensed that something was wrong so he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I talked to my mom."

"Oh right…what did she say?"

"She said that Jess and I are welcome to come home now…back to New York."

"Is Jess going?" He asked hopefully.

"No…but…I'm thinking about it."

He sighed, "You are?"

"New York's my home, Dean…"

"So you're leaving?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure yet."

Dean took his arm back slowly, "If it's what you want then you should do it."

"Dean…"

He stood up and started pacing, "You know I thought we were more than this Dallas."

"We are!"

"Apparently not if you can just think of up and leaving."

"Dean, you don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly. Go back to New York Dallas; I know that's what you really want."

I got up from his bed and walked over to the door. Before I walked out I turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"I love you Dean…I'm leaving on Friday."


	17. Well, this sounds familiar

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Characters**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT hey guys this is the end of Dallas Mariano. Mostly beacuse I had thought about this like a two months ago and forgot to write it hehe. Also because I just a good idea for another Superntural story. It's going to be like Dean a senior in highschool and Sammy a freshman and Dean meets a interesitn girl. So i hope you guys read that too once I put it out. Well thanks for reading this everyone. LOVE YOU ALL**

_Well, this sounds familiar._

"Hey, where's mom?" I asked Jess Friday morning.

"She and T.J. left already but they left you a bus ticket. I can't believe you're doing this."

"Jess…"

"I know, I know New York is your home but now so is Stars Hollow. I mean apparently, the love of your life is here, so why leave?"

"Because I love New York, and I miss my friends. I miss the city life. I'm a city girl Jess."

"I hate you for leaving."

"I know. Are you walking me to the bus stop?"

"Yeah, come on."

He grabbed one of my duffel bags and we walked downstairs. When we got to the bus stop Luke, Lorelai, and Rory were all there. Jess gave me a big hug and held on tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Well, this sounds familiar." I laughed.

"Yeah, but this time it's you, who's leaving."

"I'm a phone call away, Jess. Always." I pulled away from him and went to Uncle Luke.

"Thank you." I said simply.

He smiled, "For what?"

"I know you're not big on kids or us Mariano's but you took us both in and I respect you so much for that. I'll pay you back every cent you spent on me."

"Don't worry about that. Just be careful out there and watch out for your mom."

"I will goodbye Uncle Luke."

"Bye Dallas."

I gave him a quick huge and walked over to the Gilmore's. Rory grabbed me into a hug and was crying.

"Rory, come on. We'll keep in touch."

"I'm going to miss you."

"If my brother gives you any trouble call me and I'll kick his ass." I smiled and looked at Lorelai.

"I gotta tell you when I heard another Mariano was on the scene I was a little skeptical. But you're a really good kid, Dallas. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks, I will."

"Hey Dallas, where's Dean?" Jess asked looking around.

I sighed, "Not coming, I guess…Here's the bus."

It pulled up and I grabbed my bags and ticket. I gave Jess one last hug and looked down the street for Dean but when I saw nothing I turned back around.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you."

"Don't be a stranger." Jess said.

I smiled and walked onto the bus. I didn't look back because I knew it would be too hard to see them. I put my head in my hands and cried. I can't believe Dean didn't come…no actually I can believe it. I was such a jerk to him, just up and leaving like this but…New York, it's my home.

It had been a year since I left Stars Hollow. My mom and T.J. were still going strong and recently got married. I went to the wedding and saw Rory and Jess were also still doing well. I avoided seeing Dean at all costs especially when I heard he was engaged to that girl Lindsey. I was reading in my room one night when I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Come back." Rory said abruptly.

"Hey Rory, what's wrong? Is Jess alright?"

"Jess is fine. But Dean is getting married tomorrow. You have to come home and stop this. He's not happy we can all tell."

I sighed, "I won't screw up his life, Rory. Not now, not ever."

"Dallas, I know he still loves you. It's time you come back to the man you love."

"Goodnight Rory."

I hung up the phone and looked at my duffel bags. They had been packed for a month now because it seems like every other night I was about to hop on a bus and go back. Should I actually go through with it this time?

**JESS' POV**

"Dean! Hold up!" Jess ran after Dean who was walking home from work.

"Jess, what do you want?" Dean asked turning around to face him.

"Listen, I know we've never been the type to hold hands and skip in a meadow together but this situation calls for drastic measures."

Dean's face darkened, "Is it Dallas? Is she alright?"

"No, she still loves you and I know you still love her. Everyone can tell. You don't even act remotely interested in Lindsey. Call off the wedding Dean. Go to Dallas."

"Jess, I'm getting married tomorrow. Dallas left me, remember? If she was still in love with me then she would be here right now instead of you."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Jess sighed and went back to Rory's to see if she had any luck with Dallas.

**GENERAL POV**

Dallas stood outside Luke's looking over at the nicely decorated church. The bus dropped her off at 9 this morning and the wedding must have started before that since no one was around. Dallas felt her heart breaking when she saw the church doors swing open, expecting to see happy couple to emerge. Instead, Dean ran out and looked around. He was running to the bus stop when he spotted Dallas.

"Dallas!" He yelled.

She was still in shock so she didn't move an inch. Dean ran over to her and stood in front of her nervously.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't do it. She's not you. I still love you."

"Dean…"

"Do you still love me?"

Dallas reached up and pulled Dean down for a kiss by his neck. He eagerly accepted the invite into her mouth but broke away after about a minute.

Dean smiled, "So is that yes?"

Dallas smirked, "What do you think?"


End file.
